The present invention relates to a hydraulic control device for a multi-speed automatic transmission that may be mounted in a vehicle, and more specifically relates to a hydraulic control device for a multi-speed automatic transmission that at least in a reverse range, a non-drive range, and a specific gear speed does not switch to a predetermined forward gear speed when an all-solenoids-off failure mode occurs.